tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Music and Curiousity
Log Title: Music and Curiousity Characters: Blaster, Encore, Scales, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: January 13, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: People come to Harmonex for different reasons. Some to play, some to listen, and some to ask questions. Category:2019 Category:Harmonex TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:32:57 on Sunday, 13 January 2019.' Scales has some free time.. so is very carefully sneaking back to Harmonex to see if she can get some time to look at the crystals when there's no Soundwave around. Encore is already here in Harmonex, carrying a large rigid case. He finds himself an out-of-the-way spot, sets down the case, and opens it up to reveal something with a more-than-passing resemblance to an octopus. He lifts his bagpipes up and arrays them up on his shoulder, taking his time to adjust the positioning of all the strings and tassels. Scales glides quietly into the city and alights on a rooftop, peering down cautiously. Okay, Encore is easy to spot. Soundwave is in town, however he is out of sight, working on some cabling near a manhole. He seems to be busy with his work, maybe too busy to snoop- or so it appears. Encore finishes arranging all his pipes and then inflates the bag. After a few distressing squeaks, squawks and chirps, the Scotsmech soon has everything in tune. He takes a breath and begins the drone before starting the melody. It's a haunting tune, speaking somehow of a barren, windswept, yet beautiful land. ''' '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CubUjXKK2lA GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Scales slips from building to building.. and spots Soundwave. Well, darn. She works her way back towards Encore, taking shelter behind the big mech as he begins to play. Soundwave is more of an observer then interacter especially when he wants to go unnoticed. He pauses and listens to the music quietly. Ah, Encore has found Harmonex. He wonders how the crystals will react to his particular music. Encore has been playing here before. Before long, the crystals begin to resonate and echo to the sound of the music, seeming to multiply it and give it an ethereal air. He looks around with a bit of a grin, chuckling quietly as the sound fades out after the tune finishes. "Ne'er gonna get used tae the resonances." Now that there's a big Autobot mech between her and Soundwave, Scales relaxes just a bit and goes to peer at one of the crystals. She circles it curiously, peering through it. Encore looks over at Scales "Peculiar aren' they?" Soundwave finally comes from the shadows. Its like he wasnt there but suddenly is. He kneels by one of the crystals almost as if greeting it. "Another Autobot comes to see Harmonex. Welcome." he says like he owns the place. Scales looks up at Encore. "They're neat! But.. how deep do they go? Are th'taller.." And then she scoots behind Encore, optics on Soundwave. Encore shrugs "Nae sure. Doon intothe energon table, I ken tha' much." He pats the crystal, giving a nod. Soundwave nods "They are. They tend to react somewhere between 300 and 342 hz depending on the bass. I was not sure how they would react to your particular sort of music but they do enjoy mine. If you listen to the reverb afterwards, if you are not too deaf to hear it.." he says. "It sounds almost like the sparkbeat of Primus itself. Its a shame they will not last." Scales climbs up onto a roof and uses that to jump and glide over to on top of a crystal and cling there, keeping her gaze on Soundwave. Soundwave looks to Scales. "I will not harm you. I still owe you after all." Scales tilts her head at Soundwave. "That's... interesting." Soundwave tilts his head at Scales "You aided myself and mine. Why wouldn't I owe you?" Scales shifts, the better to settle on the gently vibrating crystal beneath her. "There are Decepticons who're known fer always keepin' promises and bein' honorable an' stuff. Yer not onna them." Soundwave pauses. "There is a difference." he says. "When it comes to war and protecting what is mine." he says. Scales hmms. "So yer an 'all's fair in love an' war' type?" Soundwave pauses. "War is war. War is to be a thing won by all means necessary." Scales rests her chin on the crystal for a moment, but the vibrating is a bit too weird and she lifts it again, blinking her optics a bit. "An' there's no stoppin' point for ya 'cause yer not fightin' for land or energon or somethin' that has a limit." Soundwave kneels by the crystal closest to him and places a finger on it. To most it doesn't make a sound to touch it, however he hears it. He moves his hand off when it vibrates on its own, as if the noise was a bit loud. "I do not forsee an end to the war anytime soon, do you?" Scales hehs. "It's kinda up to your side, yanno. But I don' see you guys stoppin' tryin' ta conquer and then lettin' people leave yer Empire if they wanna." Soundwave pauses. "We will not stop until we have obtained our goal." he says. "Conquest is only a part of it , though as of late." He means in the last few million years. Time is somethign weird to him. "Conquest has become more important, I admit." Scales nods. "Yeah... looks like it." She watches Soundwave carefully. "So... what's so great about yer Empire?" Soundwave pauses. "Do you know why we fight, Scales. Why do you think the Decepticons want to destroy the Autobots so badly?" Scales hehs. "You've said a few things about why.. but what's so great about what you have? Have yer reasons turned out good things?" Soundwave pauses. "Look at us compared to you. We have power, we have air superiority.." He says. "We are designed for war and are designed to win this war where you are mostly civilians.." says the tapedeck. Who is definatelty NOT a war build. "We have what it takes to keep cybertron from ever having to kneel to a servant of functionalism again. We have the power to never kneel before the matrix or a Prime." Scales hrms. "Well, ya mostly started with those things, though. Do you have fun, though? Make homes that people like ta live in? I mean, ya seem ta be terrified of yer own medics." Soundwave pauses. "We make bunkers. We make defended fortresses. Fun and other things such as that are useless until the war is over." Blaster enters right as Soundwave is saying that fun is useless until the war's over. "Man, what happened to you? The Soundwave I remember wouldn't lay down such a cockamamie idea as that. Especially in the midst of war fun is needed." Scales is perched on top of a crystal a fair distance from Soundwave, clinging to the top as she peers down at the Decepticon. She perks up and looks over as Blaster enters the area, launching herself to glide over behind him. Soundwave looks to Blaster. "Being frivilous distracts from the war effort." He says, his voice rather emotionless. He watches Scales go to Blaster. "Your cassette fears me. I suppose that is a good thing." Blaster shakes his head sadly. "Man you sound just like those stuffed shirt old mechs we used to make fun of." He smiles to Scales as she glides toward him. "You really have changed and not for the better, Soundwave." Scales settles on a rooftop near Blaster. "I'm prop'ly cautious," she defends herself. "'M not a big, strong warrior, so I gotta be careful." Soundwave rubs a spot at his temples a bit. He remembers the times when they did used to make fun of the old mechs. Part of him agrees with Blaster. But it can't get past years of war and hate. What has changed? He honestly doesn't know. It can't be decepticon reprogramming or anything. The only logical explination in his mind is. "Everything can't always be a good time. Or important things cannot be accomplished. I have changed, Blaster. I've grown up. Its a pity you havent." Blaster looks sadly at Soundwave. "You know better than anyone that I can be just as serious as Optimus when the situation calls for it. But to say that fun is frivilous and has no place is just foolish. You know as well as I do if we never have ANY fun we'll become worn down from nothing but constant fighing." With Blaster safely between her and Soundwave, Scales goes back to investigating one of the crystals, taking out a piece of string and running it around the base of one, then pulling it tight and getting out a marker to mark the string. Soundwave shakes his head. "Soundwave cannot allow such things. He has others he is responsible for. THe other cassettes, the Empire. Everything is Soundwave's personal responsibility. However.." he pauses. "I admit there are times when a small break is required. However Soundwave cannot allow it to last for more then a few earth hours. When those times comes. I do prefer to spend them with Music." Blaster points at Scales. "You think I suddenly got rid of all my little buddies? I have them to take care of as well. And others to care for as well. But I know fun MUST be had from time to time." Hr chuckles a bit. "Good you're still into music at least, Soundwave." Soundwave pauses. "You have what maybe four or five? I have twenty. You dont have an entire empire to maniuplate and control either. You have no idea." he shakes his head. "Therse been a few Autobots that have come by that are into music. Music is what brought me to Harmonex, afterall." He says. It may or may not be a lie. Scales hops up the side of a building to get back up to the top of this crystal. She unrolls the string, letting it dangle down the length. Blaster raises an optic ridge at the number. "Granted I don't have twenty of them, I have more than four. By the way, HOW did you wind up with so many of them?" Soundwave pauses. "I create them out of necessity." He says. "They are the core of my intelligence division. Every job that needs to be done within it, they are capable of. If I say, need an infiltrator. I make one. If I need a warrior. I make one. If i need an assassin, or an interrogator. I make one." Scales lowers the string until the end touches the ground below, then marks the bit she's holding at the top. The little tape then rolls up the string and tucks it away in a bag, labeling it with the same marker, the tip of a pink tongue sticking out of her toothy mouth. Blaster shakes his head. "I know about making them as necessary but what you're doing is nuts. You don't trust anybody, do you Soundwave?" He thinks for a couple moments, "No, you only trust Megatron." Blaster looks utterly exasperated as he comes to this realization. Soundwave watches Scales closely. "What is yours up to with that string?" he asks. As if Blaster knows what his cassettes are up to 24/7. He does. He sometimes forgets others arent telepathically bonded the way he is. Or claimed as 'theirs'. And not all of his cassettes were created by him either. Some are older then he is. He looks to B laster. "No. I do not trust anyone except Lord Megatron." Soundwave adds "And my cassettes of course. I trust them with my life." Having labeled the bag, Scales tucks it away and glides down to the base of another crystal. She gets out an unmarked string and repeats the process of looping it around the base of the crystal and then pulling it tight and marking it. Blaster chuckles as he watches Scales taking the measurements of the crystals. "You can't tell what she's doing? She's taking measurements, of course." Soundwave nods "I see that. But why?" he watches her work closely. Scales gets up to the top of this crystal and measures this one, also rolling up and tucking the string in a bag when she's done. Carefully, she labels this one before tucking it away. Blaster chuckles and just keeps watching Scales as she keeps measuring crystals. "It's part of what she does. She becomes curious and does what she can to find the answers." Gotta love being vague. Soundwave pauses. "But why find out how deep they are going? There has to be a reason." he decides he will do the same once Scales and Blaster are gone. Scales looks around. "One more!" she says cheerfully, picking out a much smaller crystal this time. She still can't wrap her paws around the base, but she doesn't have to run as far to get her fresh string around it. Blaster shakes his head. "I don't speak for her. If she wishes to tell you what she's doing, she'll tell you." Soundwave looks to Scales. "I doubt she would. She fears me." Scales just jumps to the top of the little crystal, marking off its height and then tucking that string away in another bag. "Ya haven't asked me yet," she notes, demonstrating that she is, in fact, still listening while doing her own thing safely over here. Blaster watches Soundwave and Scales interact, keeping watch on Soundwave just to make sure that Scales is safe. Soundwave nods "Very well. What are you doing, Scales?" he asks. Scales labels the last bag. "I'm takin' measurements," she says. Soundwave pauses. "Whatever for?" he asks. Scales wells. "Do the crystals grow? If they do grow, do th'big ones grow faster'n th'little ones? Are they all the same ratio width ta height? How deep are they? How much is underground compared ta what we c'n see? How heavy are they? Are they deep 'nough that they won't blow over inna storm? Issit cause they're buried deep, or rooted in somethin'?" Soundwave nods "I know that they probably do grow." He says. “I do wonder if htey can be uprooted. Planted elsewhere if and when they are destroyed." Scales nods back. "Would they grow someplace else? Would they sing? Why do they sing? If ya dig somma th'dirt away from a crystal, would it change its note? Are they seasonal? If one gets scratched, does it heal over?" Soundwave nods "Those are all very important quesitons." he says. "I have been afraid to do more then sing back to them,a s to not destroy them. If you'd like. I can play some music for them?" Blaster continues watching the interaction quietly, figuring this is good for both Soundwave and Scales. Scales shrugs at Soundwave. "I've heard 'em singing back when other people play.. but that doesn't tell me why they sing on their own. Issit wind? Somethin' in the ground? Cyb'tron's magnetic field? Are they diff'rent pitches 'cause of size, or density, or some other reason? Issere a loose crystal that I could put in a tank a'water an' figure out its density?" She starts to look around for such a crystal. Soundwave looks around as well. "Those are all good questions. I wonder why its here and nowhere else. Are they part of cybertron? Things dont organically grow here normally." Scales continues to hunt around for a loose piece of crystal, her voice getting muffled as she peers into buildings. "Well, there are plants 'n' stuff, but they've got veins 'n' solar cells 'n' parts 'n' things, while th'crystals seem ta jus' be crystals. Like salt crystals. But crystals norm'ly grow from solution, an' I don't see a solution. Unless it's underground." Soundwave nods "Yes. Perhaps there is an energy-stream underground we didnt consider." He says. "There are old generators beneath the city. I wonder if theres crystals growing in the tunnels down there." Scales nods back, though not quite as enthusiastically as she would with somebody she likes. "Are they solid all th'way through? There's no broken ones, an' I don't want t'break one, so I gotta figure out another way to find that out." Soundwave pauses. "I've never seen a piece broken off. I dont want to be the first one to chip at the crystals." Scales nods. "An' sound imaging is kinda a problem, right? So... non-weapons grade lasers, maybe, an' measure the refraction. Or might be able ta use magnetic imagin'. Same things might be able ta measure how far they're unnerground, if ya get the density." She seems to remember that she was looking for a loose crystal, and hops up on a building to be able to see farther in her search. Soundwave looks around as well. He seems almost thoughtful about something. "If there are loose crystals can they be copied?" Scales pauses long enough to throw up her paws. "Well, reg'lar crystals jus' need a seed crystal an' the right solution.. sometimes pressure an' heat, too. An' they'll grow. But these? I dunno yet!" Soundwave pauses. "Perhaps if we see a loose one we can find out." ' Interesting.' Log session ending at 00:06:39 on Monday, 14 January 2019.